


Thank You for Your Donation to the Wayward Girls' Fund

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Lost Girl, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from St. Trinian's, sent to Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Your Donation to the Wayward Girls' Fund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



Annabelle Fritton, Head Girl  
St. Trinian’s School for Wayward Girls  
The Secret Lair  
Barchester, Bartsetshire  
ENGLAND  
Earth

17th December 2010

Miss Kenzi Kenzington, Manager  
Bo’s Private Investigation Services  
P.O. Box 777  
Toronto, Ontario  
CANADA  
Earth

Dear Miss Kenzington,

On behalf of all the girls here at St. Trinian's, I would like to thank you for your generous donation to the Wayward Girls' Fund. Your regular contributions to our school have helped to fund many extracurricular and enrichment activities for our students including practicums in underground entrepreneurial endeavors, advanced surveillance, art history and forgery, lock engineering, and counterterrorism. It is thanks to donors like you that St. Trinian's can offer wayward girls an education unparalleled by that of any other school in England.

As a loyal, if meager, contributor to Wayward Girls' Fund, I would also like to extend an invitation to join our exclusive Gold Circle Funder’s club. For a mere £500 ($800 CAD) donation a year, Gold Circle membership includes access to our worldwide network of students, alumni, and mercenaries from St. Trinian’s and associated schools. Members of our St. Trinian’s International Network have unique skills that are in high demand from intelligence agencies, mega corporations, and criminal masterminds. In addition, you will gain secure access to our exclusive school store where we stock the widest variety of explosives, stink bombs, fenced goods and hand-distilled vodkas available from any educational institution. Join by 2 February 2011, and we’ll toss in an additional mystery box to be opened by the enemy of your choice. For an extra £250 ($400 CAD) we’ll include priority access to our network and a 20% discount at the school store. Considering your own circumstances, we would also consider the sale of any supernatural artifacts you should come across at a steep discount to be a suitable substitute for a cash donation.

At this time, we are also soliciting potential recruits to join the St. Trinian’s International Network. If you are a wayward girl of suitable experience and any age, then you are eligible to apply to join. Benefits to joining the network include access to almost any confidential information you could care to know, ground support for personal endeavors, access to exclusive resources, a share in our profits, and a reputation for competence, mischief making, and badassery were you actually allowed to tell anyone about us. A successful applicant will speak multiple languages, have connections to underground/underworld organizations, be proficient in at least one school of combat and one skill of questionable legality, and except for devotion to the worthy few, have few moral scruples.

If you would like more information about how to become a member of St. Trinian’s International Network, please respond to this letter with a request for an application packet. We at St. Trinian’s look forward to welcoming you into our network of wayward girls.

Yours Very Sincerely,

Annabelle Fritton, Head Girl  
St. Trinian's School for Girls

P.S. Your pseudonym, while charmingly alliterative, is still quite obviously a pseudonym. You may want to try something a touch more natural sounding.

 

*

 

Dear Miss Fritton,

Please send an application and a case of the vodka. You can have this lock of succubus hair as payment. It's absolutely genuine.

Sincerely,  
Kenzi

P.S. My name? None of your business.


End file.
